Secret Trio or Secret Duo?
by tinrainbowprincess
Summary: The day has come for Randy to be mind-wiped and forget about being the ninja and...his entire friendship. So what will be the secret trio's fate? Will Randy really forget everything? And will they really become the secret duo?
1. Farewell

**I do not own anything.(the plot I guess?)**

* * *

Four years of friendship is a long time. You build bonds in that time. You make memories. You have fights, you have laughs, you have cries. Most important though, you feel like those people are your family away from home. This was the case with three boys, Danny, Randy and Jake. Three teenage heroes were trying to keep their identities a secret, fighting evil and finding a balance between the two separate lives. The three of them had a special kind of bond. The fact the three of them had to keep their two lives separate and a secret really made them close with one another. They just really understand each other's feelings more than anyone do. For four years those boys did so much with each other whenever they could. They all had other friends, their closest friends but the Danny, Randy and Jake just clicked.

But one thing had always been clear to them, one day Randy would forget about their entire friendship. One day he would have to give his memories as the ninja to the Ninja Nomicon.

And that day was today.

They all sat in silence for a good minute just looking back and forth between each other.

"So what's gonna happen to us? It's called the secret trio not the secret duo." Jake said to him a bit sadly trying not to seem overwhelmed.

"Guys I-" Randy started but was soon cut off.

"It isn't your fault Randy. Don't apologize. You have to give your memories for the next Ninja. As much as it really sucks. There's no other way." Danny told him holding his shoulders. "Randy you're one of our best friends. Nothing can change that. Ever. Even if you don't remember us."

Jake nodded his head and stepped backwards. "Yeah besides," Jake said a bit dramatically for effect. "Fenton and I have been making this for the last two years." He said going over to his drawer and pulling out a scrap book. "Just because you have to give up your memories as the ninja doesn't mean you have to give up your memories as our friend." He said and handed Randy the book.

"Look at it now while you remember, we're gonna show you this again Randy. Don't think just because you forgot us that we'll just go away" Danny said and put his head in a headlock. Randy chuckled and honestly started tearing up going through their photos. There were so many pictures they had taken as normal people and as their superhero forms. "How are you gonna explain the ninja thing to me?" Randy laughed with a few tears in his eyes, they really had been through so much in the last few years.

"We're gonna take them out for now. We actually discussed and agreed when the time is right we're gonna tell you the whole truth. About your past and well us. We trust you Randy. There's a reason you were chosen to be the ninja." Danny told him with a smile. He wasn't gonna cry.

Randy flipped to the last page with the first picture they all took together.

Suddenly all memories emerged in Randy's mind.

The first time the trio met…

The time when he rode on Danny or Jake to experience flying…

Silly contests and arguments to decide who is the leader…

At this point, they all cannot help but cried.

* * *

After the last bro hug and bro fist, Randy saw the red glow from the Nomicon. He opened and schloomped into the book.

-After a while-

Randy woke up from the schloomp. "When did I fall asleep? Oh my gosh, I am gonna late for the lesson! I will better be hurry!" He then PUT THE NOMICON inside his backpack and ran for the lesson. IGNORING the duo beside him.

* * *

 **I did not watch all the episodes of all the three cartoons, so please correct me if I had written about them wrong. Hope you enjoy XD**


	2. Mission Appointment

**Irregular updates :P**

* * *

A day after was Saturday. Everyone was SUPPOSED TO BE out of school and have the vocation. Norrisville High was SUPPOSED TO BE no anybody inside, EXCEPT somebody…

"Smokebomb!" A figure in a black and red outfit with a long red scarf appeared in a cloud of red smoke in the main lobby.

"Let's do this." The figure said.

"Hi there Ninja!" Suddenly a cry came out from a corner.

The ninja jumped and quickly turned towards the source of voice.

* * *

-Flashback-

Randy was schloomped into the Nomicon and ready to face his destiny.

"Okay Nomicon, I am ready. Let's do this before I regret." Randy closed his eyes to accept the Ultimate Lesson.

Nothing happened.

"Hello?" Randy slightly opened his eyes.

"The current ninja," A voice from nowhere came out.

"You still have missions to complete before giving the memories."

"What kind of mission?" Randy lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"Since you had done things that other ninjas had not, which are helping the first ninja to lock up and at last defeating the Sorcerer, you are considered as the strongest ninja EVER."

"That's the CHEESE!" Randy yelled in excitement.

"Therefore, special missions are assigned to absorb the special experiences, so that they can be passed on to the next Ninja."

"That's so honkin' BRUCE!" Randy yelled again.

"The first mission is…"

* * *

 **You can suggest the idea of the missions in reviews. I am still thinking the whole picture.**


	3. Trio Meeting I

-Present-

The ninja turned to see two teenage boys standing in a corner of the lobby. One had pitch black raven hair and sky blue eyes, and the shorter one had black hair with dark green highlights.

"Why…uh, I mean, who are you guys? Aren't students supposed to be out of school and have vocation?"

"No use pretending Randy, we know you still have your memories." One of the boy replied.

"Uh…, what? Who's Randy? I don't know what you are talking about." The ninja just looked away to prevent eye contact, without noticing one of the boy disappeared.

Suddenly an invisible hand snatched the ninja's mask, and yanked it from his face. A mess of purple-ish hair fell out of it and the face of Randy Cunningham revealed.

"Danny you shoob…" The purple-haired teen muttered.

"We had been waiting for you the whole night! We don't have patience to play with your stupid identity game!" Jake yelled angrily, with dark circles clearly seen around his eyes.

Randy frowned and felt like defeated. "How do you guys know?"

"One, we are not idiots. You are really a bad liar, don't you know that?" Jake replied.

"Two, we saw you putting back the Nomicon SO NATURALLY, as if you own it. If you were really mind-wiped, you won't consider it as yours." Danny replied and gave back the ninja mask to Randy.

"Aw man…" Randy sighed. He realized that he could not hide anything from his biffers, especially these two.

"We know you have a reason to hide the fact, so we came here to wait for your answer." Danny put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "So do you mind telling us?"

"Alright then…" Randy cleared his throat. "I come here for a mission. And my mission is to integrate with the Tengu."

"What?" The other two teens just dropped their jaws.

Randy nodded. "The Nomicon said that since I knew how to use the power of Tengu to fight the Sorcerer in the 13th Century, it thought my power MAY BE great enough to overcome the Tengu's."

"But why do you have to do so?" Jake questioned.

"Because as long as the Tengu is trapped in the school, there is still a threat to the safety of the whole town, so a ninja must stand up to integrate and overcome the power of Tengu, so that the threat can be solved forever. And since I am considered as the strongest ninja ever, I am responsible for this." Randy replied.

"What will happen if you cannot overcome the power?"

"I don't know. Maybe… I will be possessed just like Howard." Randy just gave out a nervous chuckle.

"What?! You don't really have to do this, right?"

"No, I have to do this. I AM THE NINJA." Randy said with determination.

"Just give it up, Jake. As Randy is so determined, we should not bother him. Instead…" Danny took out a camera from his pocket. "We are here to witness your final mission. And we will take photos, so that we can remind you how awesome you were."

"Thanks pals." Randy was so thankful that he could have such great buddies, then he just recognized that how silly and shameful he was to try to hide something from them.

"Okay, let's do this." Randy said, walking towards the Carp's Eye of the mosaic of a fish on the floor. He put on the ninja mask and brought out a sai to break the stone.


	4. Tengu Mission

"You guys will better stay back. You won't want to get involved." Randy warned.

"Come on, we are not three-year-old boys who need guidance. We KNOW how to protect ourselves. We will keep a safe distance from you. You should be the one who is worried about." The two other teens were ready to transform in case there was any danger.

Randy smirked under the mask. He then stabbed the Eye of Eternities by his sai. As expected, the Tengu was released – the bird demon with black feathers and red hair, and wearing a demon mask.

The two other teens had not seen the Tengu before, so they were quite surprised.

"You sure you can handle this, dude?" Jake asked.

Before he got his answer, Randy had already taken off the mask, closed his eyes and extended his arms.

"Let's integrate with me, babe." He whispered.

The bird demon flew into every hole of Randy. Randy opened his eyes, but they were not sapphire blue, they were RED…

The whole body of Randy was shivering. Feathers began to grow out of his neck, then all over his body. Finally he transformed fully into a giant bird – unlike Howard, it has tyrian purple feathers with a white and red chest, and dark slate gray marks on its feathers; it still has the spiky hairstyle like Randy's. After the transformation, Tengu-Randy let out a loud squawk.

"This is really, really not good…" Danny and Jake transformed into their superhero forms immediately.

"We will better stop him before doing something disastrous." The ghost boy said and flew towards Tengu-Randy. The dragon nodded in agreement and followed.

Before Danny could stop him, Tengu-Randy had already let out a fire ball from his mouth and ejected it to the whole school. In less than a second, Norrisville High was full of flames.

Danny and Jake floated next to Tengu-Randy and yelled at him. "Randy, can you hear me? We know you don't want –"

Tengu-Randy fought off them using his wings, or fists before they could finish their sentence.

"I will take it as a NO." The halfa said, touching his wound.

"The demon really takes complete control over him." The dragon muttered.

The duo quickly hid behind a wall to discuss the plan.

"What to do next? Randy really cannot overcome that giant bird!"

"First we need to stop him from causing damage anymore."

"How? That demon is so powerful and fast."

"Perhaps your ghostly wail can do this."

"But I can only use it once. Besides, Randy is inside!"

"This is the ONLY way!"

Danny sighed. "Fine. But I need time to prepare. You help distract him."

"Only me is not enough. We need something more… Do you remember what Randy said about the Tengu?"

"He said that the Ninja and the Tengu are forever linked, so he hurt himself in order to force the bird to leave Howard's body, something like that."

"Now he and the demon are REALLY LINKED. For now, he is the Tengu and the Tengu is him. So the Tengu has no weakness now."

"If the Tengu has no weakness, we can focus on Randy's… Oh! I think I get it." Danny grinned evilly.

"You mean that ridiculous phobia?" Jake also grinned.

Danny hummed in agreement. "I think I got a plan…"

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Jake suspected the effectiveness of the plan.

"This is the ONLY way. Success or death." Danny said with determination.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Let's go!" Danny followed.

The duo flew towards Tengu-Randy and saw him punching buildings with his fists.

"Hey you dumb bird, catch me if you can!" The dragon teased Tengu-Randy.

Tengu-Randy was triggered with anger and quickly turned to the source of the tease.

Then he saw two chickens floating in front of him.

Tengu-Randy screamed with fear and recoiled to get rid of the chickens.

"This is the weirdest view I have ever seen: the giant bird demon was afraid of a normal kind of bird!" Jake laughed at the whole picture.

"Especially when the so-called chickens are just a dragon and a ghost wearing chicken costumes." Danny also could not help but erupted in laughter.

"I can't believe your plan really works."

"This is just the beginning of the plan. Let's finish it!"

The dragon teen nodded in agreement and started approaching Tengu-Randy. Tengu-Randy was so freaked out that he just shivered and did nothing.

"The result is better than I expect. Now I just have to appear in front of him and wait for you." Jake still laughed at the freaked-out facial expression of Tengu-Randy.

Danny finally ready and let out the ghostly wail. But the wail drained Danny's powers when he used it, so he soon returned to human form after.

After receiving the great damage from the ghostly wail, Tengu-Randy fainted. Then feathers shed all over his body; his body size shrank; he slowly turned back into the appearance of Randy Cunningham.

"Now the demon is PHYSICALLY and SPIRITUALLY injured, it will sure learn a lesson." Danny sighed in relief.

"I can't believe that. Chickens SAVED Norrisville!" Jake gave out a victorious smirk.

"It sounds weird, but yes, it is true." Danny smirked back.

The duo reached forward Randy and shook him awake. Randy slowly gained his consciousness, then he barely saw two chicken figures were looking at him.

"Chickens!" Randy screamed in fear and immediately passed out again.

"Oops! We forgot." Danny shrugged.

"Aw man! This means we have to carry him out of here before cops come." Jake held his own head.

After a long discussion and some sort of argument, two boys decided to take turns to carry the purple-haired teen.

"Hey, it's your turn!" The ghost boy handed over the limp body to another boy.

"Oh come on! You have just carried for a few minutes, or even only seconds!"

"The ghostly wail really gets me exhausted. I think I will pass out too if I carry on, then you will have to carry two bodies."

The dragon boy stared at him for seconds, but then he just gave up and accepted the excuse. He grunted under the purplette's weight. "Oh man, what is he eating? Rocks? Or even metals?"

Danny just shrugged and kept on walking.

* * *

Randy woke up and realized that he was on his bed. He tried to move around, but then he felt pain all over his body. He also noticed that there were bandages and plaster all around him. After several trying, he finally succeeded to sit up, bearing the pain. He slowly cleared up his mind, trying to remember what happened.

"Finally wake up, sleeping beauty?" Randy turned to see Danny and Jake playing Grave Puncher.

"What happened? Why am I here? I was supposed to be in Norrisville High."

"You really forgot everything?" Danny asked with shock.

"The last thing I remember is that I was integrating with the Tengu, then I became unconscious. But then I had a nightmare that I was being chased by two horrible chickens." Randy remembered with fear.

The other two boys tried so hard not to laugh at the 'nightmare' part. Randy lifted an eyebrow.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well… This is a long story." Danny wiped a tear from his eye.

"Now I finally understand why Howard was so unwilling to turn into the Tengu," Randy sighed "because the feeling was so terrible."

"We can imagine that." The duo said in unison.

The purple-haired boy tried to get up, but the pain was so great that he soon gave up. "Ouch, you guys really punched that demon badly, as well as my body." The teen sighed.

"Sorry, we have to do that to tackle with that bird." Danny said with guilt.

"That's alright, I understand." Randy said with an encouraging smile.

"Are you hungry? We had ordered some pizza."

"Yes, tha-AW!" Suddenly Randy felt a huge amount of heat on his back, as if his back was on fire.

Randy quickly took off his top, trying to feel cooler, but no use.

The other two teens reached forward Randy to see what happened. "What's your-WOW!" They saw a big black mark on his back, the mark was in the pattern of the Tengu. There is heat all over the mark.

"What happened on my back guys?" Randy said anxiously.

"So this is the symbol showing the bird demon is inside your body." Jake said. "It looks like a tattoo man." Danny smirked at it.

"What? Mom will kill me if she knows I have a tattoo at this age!" Randy said in shock.

"Don't worry you-Oh." The Nomicon glowed.

"Excuse me, guys." Randy opened and schloomped into the book.

"Man I really hate it when he does it." Jake poked Randy's head, which was lifeless except for some droll coming from his mouth.

"It's creepy, it's like he's dead."

"Says the guy who is half ghost." Danny just rolled his eyes at this.

* * *

\- In the Nomicon –

"So what's next? Seems like I completed the mission." Randy said proudly.

"No time to lose, Ninja. Your mission is not completed yet."

"Why's that?"

"Although the Tengu is inside your body, you two are not integrated yet. It may come out and gain control again. Your mission is to maintain your willpower and overcome the Tengu. The mark on your back indicates the level of integration. When it fades away, this means you two are really integrated. By that time, you will be able to use the power of the Tengu."

"It sounds bruce but also… hard." Randy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Good luck, Ninja."

"That's all? How-" Randy was forced out of the book.

"That book really has an attitude, doesn't it? What does it say?" Jake asked while playing Grave Puncher.

Randy told the duo what happened in the Nomicon.

"So the bird will still come out." Danny thought about it. "Then we just have to use the same method to scare it away."

"What method did you guys use? That's so smart for you to figure it out." Randy sighed in relief.

"You might not like it, but that is the only solution." Jake grinned evilly.

"So tell me what is the solution?" Randy asked anxiously.

…

* * *

The following several days were the worst. The Tengu came out in both daytime and night. Danny and Jake got exhausted, so they got out a plan: They each other bought a chicken doll and put it in their bags. When there was any sign that the Tengu came out, such as shivering and feather growing out, they showed Randy the dolls. When they slept, they tied Randy on the bed and surrounded him with the dolls.

The plan worked as the Tengu really could not show up anymore. But this also worsened Randy's phobia, now he only saw the duo put the hand in their bags to get things, then he would pass out. He also always tried to escape from the tying at night as the chicken dolls were just beside him.

"Hey guys do we need to do this every night?" Randy begged, struggling from the rope around him.

"Aren't you the ninja? Ninjas should be able to overcome everything, even their fears." Danny tightened the rope around Randy.

"We are just HELPING you. Don't blame us." Jake tied one more knot on the rope.

"HELP!" Randy screamed in fear.

"Can we shut him up with duct tape?" Danny covered his ears.

"I will go get it." Jake walked away.

* * *

—After several weeks—

After several terrible weeks, Randy began to overcome the power of the Tengu. There was no sign that the Tengu showed up anymore. But Randy still sometimes showed up some avian-like features, such as his eyes occasionally flashed red, squawked and flapped his arms like wings. This often made Danny and Jake erupted in laughter and took pictures before stopping him.

* * *

—After some weeks—

After some more weeks, Randy could overcome the Tengu completely. Avian-like features disappeared. Thus, the black mark on his mark faded away. (Before that, Randy had to bear the strong heat on his back. This gave him difficulties on daily life and sleeping) Therefore, he could use the Tengu's power: A pair of black wings appeared on his back and thus he could fly.

"I believe I can FLY!" Randy yelled in excitement, experiencing the first SUCCESSFUL flight on his own.

"Can you stop yelling? It's not that shocking." Danny and Jake flew with Randy, witnessing Randy's success.

"Just shut up you guys. You two could fly once you got your powers. Of course you don't think it's a big deal."

"For you, of course that's a big deal. Just imagine how many times I and Jake had to hold you from hitting the floor on your flight failure." Danny remembered on the past few days, he and Jake taught Randy the skills to fly. Then he failed for about hundred times, for now he finally succeeded, which meant Danny and Jake could at last take a rest.

"Anyway, now I can fly with you guys, so you don't have to carry me anymore. Isn't that great?"

"Well…Yes." Jake rolled his eyes.

* * *

Randy was also able to give out fire from his mouth and hands, just like Jake. But he just could not control it. Sometimes he let out fire without noticing, so one time he burned up his homework into ashes. This really gave him a headache. It took three whole months for him to control it fully.

"Hey guys, I can cook using my hand, see-Oh no!" The egg on Randy's hand became ashes as the fire suddenly turned into huge fire ball. "Help! Water!" Randy waved his hand in panic.

"Not again…" Danny sighed and used his ice power to freeze Randy's hand.

"Hey Danny, you just froze my hand." Randy could not lift his hand due to the heavy weight of ice.

"But the fire is extinguished, isn't it?"

"Anyway, thanks." Randy looked at his frozen hand.

"You're welcome." Danny went back to do his stuff.


	5. Trio meeting II

As Randy had finished the integration and control of Tengu, he schloomped into the Nomicon to announce his success.

\- In the Nomicon –

"Nomicon, I really think I had completed the mission. Amn't I awesome?" Randy said with overconfidence.

"No time to show off, Ninja. The second mission is—" The voice was soon cut off by the ninja.

"That's all? Seriously? After all the hard work I had done? I had worked so hard to complete the mission, but it turns out I get nothing, even an appreciation. Is that too much to ask?" Randy crossed his arms.

"GOOD JOB."

"Anyway, two words are better than nothing." Randy said with sarcasm.

"The second mission is..."

-Present-

"So your mission this time is to integrate with the Chaos Pearls?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Randy answered.

"The orbs that hold the Sorcerer's power?"

"Yep."

"For the same reason as the Tengu mission?" Jake asked.

"You guys don't have to repeat what I said last night. It's like you didn't listen to me yesterday."

"Well, I and Danny were too tired to listen to you last night. We are not as energetic as you, acting like nothing happened after playing Grave Puncher for three whole days."

"I feel like more energetic after playing!"

"Anyway, that's good for you to ask us to witness your second mission, unlike last time."

"Um… Actually I ask you two here is for another purpose." Randy rubbed his neck.

"What purpose?"

"So… this time I have to deal with Power Balls, which are the source of my enemies' power. Also, now I hold the power of Tengu. What I'm trying to say is that if I fail to overcome the evil power and be controlled AGAIN, the situation will be much worse, so bad that you two MUST kill me if needed."

"What the heck are you talking about? Do you know what you are saying?" The other two teens' mouths fell wide open.

"For sure I know what I am saying. But of course I mean this is for the worst situation, you guys don—" Randy was cut off when Danny punched him on the face.

"How can you ask us to kill you? You jerk! You know…you know we won't and can't do that…" Danny scolded Randy for such a request.

"But now is different, I may become the NEW Sorcerer! The Sorcerer with the power of Tengu, that means even worse! You guys must destroy me before I destroy the world!" Randy wiped the blood from his nose.

"So who do you think I and Danny are? Someone who kills his best friend just to keep himself safe?" Jake shouted at Randy.

"Of course I don't mean that, but this involves the world. You guys kill me is not only for yourselves, it's for the whole world people. Isn't it your duty to save the innocence?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Just chillax, guys. I mean this is for the worst situation, not like—"

"Even if it is in the worst situation, we WON'T do that. We will try our best to save you until our death. Who are we? We are secret TRIO! That's what buddies are for. Do you understand, you fool?" Danny pointed a finger towards Randy.

"Sorry, pals. What a shoob I am. I should have faith in myself and you guys." Randy apologized for such a stupid request.

"Besides, how can you react so normal as if nothing happened? You didn't seem to be frightened or worried when you know your mission. You seem to be prepared. You even asked us to kill you for this mission!" Jake asked with disbelief.

"Well, this is not the first time I am ready to sacrifice. As the Nomicon said, a hero sacrifices ALL to save the day. Being the ninja for four years, I have already ready for this." Randy said calmly.

"Wow, you really have grown up and learnt a lot throughout these four years." The duo looked impressed.

"Of course I have. Who am I? I am the strongest Norrisville Ninja!" Randy posed a heroic pose.

The duo just gave out a smirk for response.

* * *

 **The review column has been TOO quiet. I have run out of ideas :P Don't be a quiet reader, guys! CONSTRUCTIVE comments are highly appreciated!**


	6. Orbs Mission I

"So where are the Chaos Pearls anyway? We are back here again, the main lobby in Norrisville High."

Randy put on the ninja mask and got the Sorcerer's Key from thin air. "Similar place as the Tengu Stone, but deeper." He put the key into the Carp's Eye and opened the pit underneath, where the Sorcerer was prisoned for eight hundred years. Inside the pit, there was the belt of chaos pearls and the shoe of Howard.

"Ha, Howard's shoe is still lying here." Ninja grabbed the belt with his long scarf.

"So how do you integrate with these spheres? They are not alive as the Tengu." Jake poked one of the pearls to examine it.

"The Nomicon had taught me how to do." Randy brought out a glass he had brought, and broke the pearls just like breaking eggs. The liquefied power within the pearls dropped into the glass droplet by droplet.

"Oh man, are you going to…drink it?" Danny felt disgusted for the colour of the power.

"Uh…, yeah." The ninja pulled off his mask, a sweat could be seen to be sliding along his face. He swallowed, looking at the glass of green liquid.

"That pretty stinks also. They just smell like ten bad eggs." Jake had to cover his nose to get rid of the smell. At this moment he was so regret that he had such a strong sense.

"Well…Cheers for the strongest ninja!" Randy held the glass high and drank all the power within.

"Wow, that's not gonna be tasty." Both Danny and Jake felt disgusted.

Randy's body suddenly went limp and thus fell onto the ground, just like he was schloomped. The duo wanted to step forward to help, but stopped when they heard evil laughter from the purple-haired teen.

"Randy?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Finally I am free AGAIN! For such long years! At last I take over this body AGAIN!" 'Randy' got up by himself and pulled on his hood. The boy looked up to meet the duo's gaze, terrible red eyes boring into two pairs of wide open ones.


	7. Orbs Mission II

"What…Who are you? What did you do to Randy?" The duo quickly changed into superhero forms.

"Randy's not here right now. You guys haven't heard of Randy mentioned me before? Oh, that's normal as this is the first time we meet. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the evil version of Randy Cunningham, or so-called Nomirandy." The hooded teen stretched his arms and legs as if haven't moved for a long time.

The duo took a closer look at the purplette. He was Randy Cunningham, but at the same time he was not. Except the hood and red eyes, there was still a huge difference between the purple haired teen they knew. He seemed to be more ambitious, arrogant, bold, and also a bit more…sinister.

"Oh I had heard Randy mentioning you. So where is Randy now? Is he in the Nomicon, just like what you did last time?" Jake asked in an offended way.

"Idiots, of course I won't make the same mistake twice. I lock him up in the deepest corner of my mind, where you guys can never reach."

"Randy is not that weak as you think. He is the strongest ninja ever. He will defeat you and stop you AGAIN."

"Oh yeah? You fools just hold too much confidence on that so-called strongest ninja, so no time to waste with you shoobs. I am going to rule the world and be the new Sorcerer! With both the powers of Chaos Pearls and Tengu, I am unstoppable!" Nomirandy laughed viciously.

"Unstoppable? Let's see whether you are unstoppable if you see _this_." The duo showed the hooded teen the chicken dolls they used to scare the Tengu.

"Foolish, the same method can't work twice." The teen immediately destroyed the dolls using the green stank from his hands.

"Oh, you don't have Alektorophobia as Randy." The duo gaped at the reaction of the villain.

"For sure I don't have that embarrassing phobia. I am not like Randy, that disgustingly good guy, who has so many weaknesses to attack. I wonder why he is considered as the strongest ninja. I think it is because either I am too strong, or others are too weak." The red-eyed teen kept on attacking the duo using the stank.

"Randy lets mistakes CREATE him, that's why he is stronger than you, you jerk!" Danny cried at his enemy, dodging attacks.

"End of play time, stupid. Time to be serious." Nomirandy was clearly triggered and put on the ninja mask. Then he created blasts of pure energy mixed with fireball to shoot at the duo for stronger destruction.

"What to do now, dude? That asshole is not afraid of chickens." Jake asked his partner, dodging shoots.

"Oh yeah, your great enemy doesn't have weakness and you cannot hurt your precious friend's body. What can you heroes do?" The masked teen said sarcastically.

The superhero team said nothing but glared at their villain.

"Didn't your pal ask you guys to kill him during the worst situation? NOW is the time. Come on, just do it! I'm sure he won't blame you. You guys have to carry out that so-called duty, right? So which is important, friendship or world peace?" The boy continued to tease the team.

"Don't fall into his trap, Jake. He just wants to anger us, so we will become reckless and defeatable." Danny tried to calm down his companion.

"I know, so Randy's greatest concern really come true. What is our next move?"

"That jerk said he locks up Randy in his mind. That means Randy is still in somewhere of his body. The only way to kick that asshole's butt is to let Randy take over his body again. So…I have a plan!"

Danny mumbled something to Jake that Nomirandy couldn't hear.

"Come on, give me your best shot when you are still alive." The 'Ninja' giggled.

"This sounds challenging." Jake scratched his head.

"Do you have a better idea?" Danny shrugged.

"Method accepted." Jake replied.

"Let's do this." The duo approached the villain, dodging the attacks.


	8. Orbs Mission III

-Somewhere-

Randy slowly gained his consciousness and woke up. He got up and looked around. He did not realize when he fell asleep, but it was certain that he must have slept for quite a long time. Now all he could see was nothing but darkness surrounding him. He was not sure where he was or what happened, so he decided to explore around finding the answer.

"Hello? Danny? Jake? If there is anyone, just answer." No response.

Then he saw a lot of screens in front of him, so he walked forward to look closer. Each screen displays different things. They just seem to be different kinds of movies. Randy stopped to watch one of them. He saw 'himself' finding a box containing the NinjaNomicon and Ninja mask in his room, being assigned that he was the Ninja but could not tell anyone. Randy turned to see another screen: 'himself' accidentally got mind-wiped since he insisted to take the Ultimate Lesson and let Howard to be the Ninja. He turned around again to look at another screen, which is showing 'himself' being trapped inside the Nomicon and his evil duplicate took over the body.

All this made Randy confused. _What the juice is going on? Why is someone able to copy EXACTLY THE SAME as my memories and display them as movies?_ He thought. _The Mind Reader! That's it! Viceroy's invention that is able to look into someone's mind. So that means I am captured by McFist?! But since the Sorcerer was defeated, what's the use of doing this anymore? Shouldn't I supposed to be together with Danny and Jake?_

"That just doesn't make any sense. So wonk." He said.

 _Calm down, Cunningham. Focus. The last thing I did is drinking that disgusting liquefied power, and then I lost my consciousness and was here. Oh my, that green liquid really stinks, and the taste is unimaginably horrible… Wait a minute! I remember the Nomicon said that the Power Balls will create an evil version of the user. Then the evil version becomes dominant of the corporeal entity and the real counterpart will be sealed in the Land of Shadows… So now I am in the Land of Shadows?! But here is much darker than the Land of Shadows, unlike the one I saw last time. Here is more likely to be…MY MIND or something._

"So at last you have figured out, shoob? Hmm, you are mildly more intelligent than I gave you credit for, Ninja." All of a sudden a dark and menacing voice from nowhere came out.

"Who the juice are you? Why do you put me in this wonk place?" Randy was startled by the sudden voice, but then he yelled back.

"Why are you asking for answers that you have already known? This shows I am really brucer than you."

"Stop playing the hide-and-seek game! Just show up!"

"Just relax, man. It's not like I will kill you… _yet_." A figure showed up from nowhere. The figure looked familiar to Randy, but he forgot when he saw him. It was so familiar that he thought he must had seen him not long ago, except the hood and red eyes…Wait! The hood?!

"Nomirandy! You again! Why are you here? You should be trapped inside the Nomicon. How can you escape?" Randy immediately became defensive.

His twin sighed. "My dear boy, even though you are considered as the strongest ninja, you still seem to be no idea on the mechanism behind this book of ninja wisdom. Although I showed up for the first time in the book, actually I am ALWAYS together with you.'

"What the juice? You are always with me? Are you following me or something?" Randy gaped at his double.

"I thought you should have figured it out, but it seems I hold too much expectation on your intelligence. Since you were born, I was already by your side. When you were doing dumb things with Howard; when you were assigned as the Ninja; even when you were mind-wiped and forgot everything, I AM ALWAYS WATCHING. I am the evil side of you, just like a coin has two sides. I am you, and you are me. I am with you all the time. It's just you didn't notice. It's just Nomicon had my first appearance, but it doesn't mean the book create me. You don't know doesn't mean it doesn't exist. In short, I am you, but the evil side. Now do you get things a bit clearer, dumbhead?" His duplicate giggled at Randy's facial expression. "You're cute when you are in shock."

What his copy said was overwhelming to Randy. _What the juice? This guy is within me all the time? So I am being watched all the time? So shnasty…So he also knows me and Theresa's relationship?!_ Randy thought.

"Oh yeah, I know you have feelings on that baton twirler, which I cannot understand." His clone shrugged.

"What?! How do you…" Randy was soon cut off by his half.

"We are together one person, of course I know what you think and do. Remember, I am ALWAYS watching." His twin grinned viciously. "You seem to be shocked by the whole thing."

After a few minutes, Randy finally got the things clear and accepted the truth about his evil version. But he still had too many questions in his head. "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you put me in this wonk place?"

"For the ninja's sake, can't you be a bit smarter this time? I am a bit fed up now." His double facepalmed. "As you had thought correctly, the Chaos Pearls creates an evil version of the user, which means me. Then the evil version becomes dominant of the corporeal entity and the real counterpart will be sealed, except I seal you neither in the Land of Shadows nor the Nomicon, but in the deepest corner of my mind, or OUR mind. Since you had escaped from the Land of Shadows and the Nomicon once, you might know how to escape AGAIN. Also, I consider my mind as the safest place is because your superhero friends can never reach here. So, yeah, you are in your own mind now."

"So you steal my body AGAIN, you thief. But I will just kick your butt again." Randy posed a ready pose to fight.

"Just calm down. I am here for a deal." His duplicate gave out a friendly gesture.

"Whatever it is, it must be bad news." Randy said with disbelief.

"Come on, I'm not here to fight you, but to work with you."

* * *

 **Will the things be as simple as it seem? Of course NOT! Wait for the next chapter to look for the answer :P**


	9. Orbs Mission IV

"What the juice are you talking about?" Randy lifted an eyebrow.

"We both know that fighting each other is no good, so now I come up with a better plan: we cooperate." His copy gave out a friendly chuckle.

"Really?" Randy suspected the true aim of his evil version.

"I know what you are thinking right now: _My evil side must be thinking something to pull me down._ But just think about it: Suppose, I mean suppose, though that's not gonna happen, you defeat me and complete the mission, what do you get eventually? Nothing but the Ultimate Lesson, amn't I right?"

"Umm…Yes." Randy did not easily let his guard down. He thought his clone must be into something.

"After you have worked so hard just to complete the mission, you just get nothing but a mind wipe, isn't that mean and unfair? I know you had complaint about it before: After putting so much effort on the Tengu mission, all you get is only two words: _good job_. Isn't that pitiful? After the mind wipe, you have to forget all the bruce memories about being a ninja, as well as your entire friendship with your superhero biffers. All of them are just like nothing happened before. So, may I ask, why do you work so hard for the Nomicon?"

"Uh…" Randy hesitated. He thought _his half did have a point, but…_

"Let me answer for you: _A hero sacrifices all to save the day, so it doesn't matter if I get nothing at all._ Pfft, what a rubbish."

"Just get to the point. What are you trying to say?" Randy thought he had to stop his evil version from convincing himself into something.

"What I am trying to say is…you work so hard for the Nomicon just for nothing, not even memories. But on the other hand, now you have the chance to get the great power from the Orbs, so have you thought about accepting it?"

"Never! I will never surrender to the dark side!" Randy cried with determination.

"Stop being so stubborn. Just listen to me. You accept it doesn't mean you will be the Sorcerer, you can use it in a good way, such as kicking out bad guys. You can be as powerful as the Sorcerer, or even more powerful, but you do not have to be as evil as him. It ALL depends on you."

"Really?" Now in Randy's mind, there were two thoughts struggling: _whether to accept the power or not._ _The power that his twin described really sounded attractive to him. With that power, he can be more powerful and thus protect his town better, or even the world!_

"Oh you are right, with the power, you can protect not only Norrisville, but the whole world! Isn't that the cheese?!" His double agreed with Randy's thought. "With that great power, you don't have to rely on that dusty, old book. You can even take revenge on it for being so harsh on you!" His duplicate said with a wicked smile.

"Yes I can…Wait a minute! What am I thinking about right now? I am the Ninja and I should not have the desire for powers!" The purplette suddenly had the awareness his ninja's duty.

"God damn it! You are far more stubborn than I can imagine. I thought I should have almost convinced you." His copy frowned.

"That was close. I almost fall into your trap." Randy sighed in relief.

"So…you really reject the power that is right under your nose? With the power, you don't have to undergo the Ultimate Lesson; you don't have to give up your duty as the ninja; you don't have to give up you entire friendship, isn't that what you want?"

"Whether yes or no, that's none of your business. Now just leave me alone!" Randy told himself that he had to stop his evil side from fooling him AGAIN.

"Of course that's my business. I am the other side of you. I also care about you… _sort of_. I know the cheese of the entire ninja thing is that you meet your superhero friends. The fact the three of you had to keep your two lives separate and a secret really made you three close with one another. You really don't want to lose that bonding, right? Just accept the power, then you can kick the villain's butts with them like, FOREVER."

Randy thought about it: _That is even much brucer now. I can protect the whole world, and I can also be with my buddies. This is so…unbearably attractive._ Now there were just like two voices around Randy's ears: one was warning him that his evil side was not worth to trust; while another one was luring him with the attractiveness of the orb power.

"Talking about your buddies, now just think about it. Your two friends can be the bruce superheroes for their whole life, then why can't you also? To be honest, they got their superpowers just by LUCK, but you, you are chosen for a reason. Danny got the ghost power just due to an accident; Jake got his dragon power only because he was born in a dragon family, he was born with the power. But you, you are different."

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Randy. The screen showed the Nomicon reminded Randy of who he was after he was mind-wiped. The screen said aloud:

 **"** **You are Pure of Heart. Brave Beyond Reason. You are Unstoppable. You are the Ninja."**

"You are chosen for these reasons, but you can only be the ninja for four years. In contrast, you pals got superpowers for no reason, but they can have it forever. Isn't that unfair?"

"Well…" _What he is saying is right…_ Randy thought.

"Just admit it, the world really treat you so unfairly. Who you should blame of course is not your biffers, is that dusty, old book. That book just treats you as a tool. When you graduate and can no longer be the ninja, it just erases your memories and nothing is left. I don't understand why you still work so hard despite you have already known this. Now the thing you only have to do is to accept the unlimited power, so that you can protect the whole world, be together with your friends and kick the Nomicon's butt. Remember, you are for the world and your biffers, not only for your own good." The evil version gave out a hand. "Just trust me, Randy. Now is your chance to take back what you deserve." The evil half's eyes let out a bloody dangerous glow.

Randy gave out the hand and was about to reach—

 _"_ _So tell me which side should I choose? To the left, where nothing is right (the Sorcerer)? Or to the right, where nothing is left (ninja)?"_

"Randy! Can you hear me?" A cry came out.


	10. Orbs Mission V

Randy woke up from the hypnosis and the hand hung in the air. "Danny?! I'm here!"

Danny appeared and rushed towards Randy, hugging him tightly, which made Randy hard to breathe. "Thanks god that it isn't too late."

"It's …okay…Dan…ny, I'm…alright." Randy struggled to say out words from the tight hug.

Danny at last released Randy. "Oh yeah, by the way…" He hit Randy on the head heavily.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Randy groaned for the sudden and great pain.

"This is for making us worried, AGAIN." The halfa folded his arms.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me."

"That was close. You almost fall into that bastard's trap." The ghost boy turned to glare the hooded teen, whose eyes let out a dangerous flash to stare back.

"Trap? Oh yeah! When I saw the glow from his red eyes, I was like hypnotized and just let out the hand without thinking." Sweat broke out on Randy's backbone.

"If you reach his hand, then it's all over! This means you surrender yourself to the darkness of the orbs, then your evil version will take full control of your whole body, then you cannot take it back anymore!"

"Wow! How do you know his plan and come here? So bruce!" Randy asked with wide open eyes.

"I and Jake have a plan: Jake is responsible to distract that jerk, then I overshadowed your body. But instead of controlling your body action, I sneaked into your mind to find you, since I heard Nomirandy said that he locks you up in the mind. When I arrived your mind, I could see through not only your mind, but also that asshole's mind. Therefore, I discovered his plan that he tries to lure you to surrender to the darkness of the orbs, so that he can lock you up completely and be the master of your body FOREVER!"

"I just know he must be into something, but I am still such a shoob that he almost succeed. If it's not you guys, I will be the new Sorcerer for sure. Thank you so much!" Now it was Randy's turn to hug Danny tightly.

"Oh, so touching! But it comes to an end." The hooded teen said sarcastically, grinding his teeth and cracking his fingers.

"My clone, your plan fails. What will you do next?" Randy entered the fighting stance.

"You stupid ghost hinder my success, compensate your fault with your life!" Flames could be seen behind the red-eyed teen's back.

"Is that so? When we three come together, you never stand a chance." The halfa's hands let out flames, ready to fight.

"Oh yeah? During your warm reunion, I have already taken GOOD care of your dragon buddy."

"What did you do to Jake?" The duo shouted angrily.

"See it yourself." Nomirandy snapped his fingers and a screen appeared, showing a red dragon was being glued with a massive glob of green goo.

* * *

—Outside Randy's mind—

"Haha! Surprised? This is my new invention, a perfect combination of the powers of Chaos Pearls and Tengu, which you cannot escape from." The 'Ninja' giggled.

"It's too early to judge, asshole! I'm sure everything has its weakness." Jake tried to let out flames to destroy the goo.

"If I am you, I will better not do something silly. Because the goo is highly inflammable, if it gets contact with even a sparkle, then bomb! You will die in flames, but the difference is whether the sparkle is from you or me. Isn't that ironic? A dragon who can give out fire is killed by fire." Nomirandy smirked, whose forefinger let out a small flame.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"Oh no, no, not so boring. Before you die, let me show you something interesting." The red-eyed teen took out a scrap book inside his suit.

"Wait that's—"

"Recognize it? This is the book you and the ghost gave to Randy. He really cares about the friendship between you guys, doesn't he? He even keeps this book with him every time and everywhere. When he worries for the coming of the Ultimate Lesson, he will take this out and look at every photo in detail. Though he knows clearly that he will forget these memories after the mind wipe, he still tries to treasure it when he still remember them. This scrap book really is a treasure to him."

"What are you trying to say?" Jake just could not predict his enemy's next action.

"What I am trying to say is…isn't it fun to destroy a treasure of somebody, especially that disgustingly good guy?" The masked teen's forefinger's flame was approaching the scrap book.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Bomp! Flames came out, then only ashes were left in the red-eyed teen's hand.

The 'Ninja' laughed at the furious reaction of the dragon.


	11. Orbs Mission VI

**Hey guys! Miss me?(I don't think so) Thank you for your supports so far! If you have any opinions, I don't mind you sending private message to me so that I can reply. What a pity that I cannot reply some of the reviews and express how happy I am when I receive them.**

* * *

—Inside Randy's mind—

"Nomirandy, you…" Randy spoke out a series of inappropriate words to express his anger.

"Hey calm down ninja. That's not a "good person" thing to do. Besides, this is just a LITTLE punishment for hindering my plan." The villain smirked.

"Alright, it is on! You ask for it!" Randy pointed a finger towards his twin, who looked even happier when he heard this.

"Things finally get more amusing. Come on! Give me your best move, don't get me disappointed!"

"Randy, stop being so reckless! We have to calm down and think about the wisest decision."

"Hey halfa, I have to admit that your action is a bit unpredictable to me. I have never thought about that you can sneak into my mind through overshadowing before, as I never see you do that to others. Therefore, to highly appreciate your unexpected move, I am going to defeat you fools with all my effort. You guys should feel pleasure."

"Well, I do not feel happier at all." Danny said indifferently.

"Danny, what are you waiting for? Let's just kick his butt to let him know how strong we are!" Randy said, running towards his clone.

"Wait! We should never work without a plan and underestimate our enemy." Danny immediately placed his hand on the purplette's shoulder to stop him.

"If you guys don't move, I'll move first!" Ropes appeared suddenly from the ground and tied up the duo.

"So what to do now, Mr. Think Twice?" Randy said with sarcasm.

"You ask me? I can ask you the same question! Don't sound like you don't know this guy. That's YOUR evil side! You should know better than me."

"I…you know what, fair point."

"So what the heck is this?"

"What kind of ninja technique is this? I had never learnt this before." The purple-haired teen struggled from the tying up.

"Why can't I go intangible? I cannot use my ghost powers here!" Danny tried to use his intangibility to escape from the ropes, but failed.

"Haha! That's why I am brucer than you chuckleheads. In my mind, everything is possible! I can even take away your ghost powers. In here, you are just an ordinary teen wearing funny superhero suit."

"Wait! You say everything is possible? Here is MY mind too! So…" Randy thought about _the ropes fade away_ , then his thought really came true.

"Randy, unleash your imagination here! Use your imagination to defeat that bastard."

"Anything is possible?! Then…" Ribbons appeared behind Randy and transformed him into the Norrisville Ninja."Bruce! It's just like in the Nomicon!"

"May I ask why do you need to transform? You don't have to hide your identity in your mind." Danny asked.

"Well…I am in the best fighting mode when I am in the ninja suit! Yeah, the best mode."

"Oookaaay…" Danny rolled his eyes at the statement.

"By the way, you should better go out and help Jake. He is in deep trouble. Also, you have disadvantages in here. I will handle this." The ninja took out a katana from his back.

"Fine. But be careful, you are not always that lucky. I am counting on you. Make sure to win!" The halfa ran back to where he came from.

"Hey ghost boy, this is not a place you can go in and out so easily." Blood blossoms appeared from nowhere and flew towards the halfa. But then they were soon sliced into fragments with the katana.

"Let him go. Your rival is me." Randy posed a ready pose to fight.

"Interesting! Finally it's just you and me."

The scene was the one that looked like it came out of a movie. Nomirandy stood with bloody glow in his eyes, the green stank and Tengu flames behind him, made him look all that scarier. From villain's perspective half of the ninja's face was hidden under the shadow, but the rage from his sapphire blue eyes could still be clearly seen. Whatever was going to happen between the ninja and his duplicate will be really intense. Randy cocked his eyebrow, as he noticed the air around his evil foe was freezing.

* * *

—Outside Randy's mind—

When Danny exited Randy's mind, the scene appeared to his eyes was a dragon similar to Jake, except the green skin and emotionless eyes, was giving out fire and destroying everything around him.

"Jake…?" The halfa was shocked by the whole thing.

"I stank that over-grown lizard." Danny turned to see his enemy talking. "When I burnt the scrap book, he was so furious that anger had driven him, so the stank inside the goo could easily possess and transform him into a true monster. My new invention does not only possess sad people, but instead I strengthen its power, anyone having negative emotions can be my stanking target now."

"Wait a minute…if you are talking to me, then who is the one fighting Randy?"

"It's easy to deal with you dumpheads even if you attack from both inside and outside. All I need to do is to duplicate myself to handle it. This is one of ninja's abilities, don't think that only you can do it. Ghost boy." The masked teen said proudly. "Let me remind you, to destank him, the only way is to destroy the source of the stank, which means me."

"Okay, then I will duplicate too to handle you and Jake." Danny quickly concentrated his power to physically split himself.

"Hey, that's not a wise decision, Halfa! Your pal is still inside, remember?" The red-eyed teen pointed towards his brain. "Besides, I won't fight with you yet. I am busy fighting with the ninja. And by the way," Nomirandy took off the ninja mask and sat on the Fishcage that is amazingly intact in this situation. "Don't you think that it is so rare and spectacular to have the chance to watch best friends fighting against each other?" The villain said teasingly.

"You sure are the most hateful asshole I have ever met!" Danny said with green flush in his eyes.

The enemy's sly smile became even bigger. "Praise accepted. I am a bad guy, that's what I do. I am not called evil without a reason."

"If you are not in Randy's body, I will definitely kick your butt in my greatest effort!" If looks could kill the foe, he was already in pieces and six-feet-under.

"Instead of arguing with me, it should be more urgent to stop your dragon friend, shouldn't it?" The hooded teen pointed at the 'monster'. Danny turned to see Jake had already destroyed half of the school.

Danny sent the last glare at Nomirandy and went to handle Jake.

"Let's see what that ghost got—how can he fight without hurting his best friend? 'Mr. Friendship first VS the stanked dragon', ha! This is really a show that I can't miss! What a pity I don't have popcorn." The red-eyed teen burst out into a hysterical laughter.


	12. Orbs Mission VII

**Hey guys, miss me? I hope you still remember my story!**

* * *

—Inside Randy's mind—

"Ninja-Catch-Me-if-You-Can!"

"…"

"Ninja-Make-'Em-Think-I'm-Going-This-Way-When-I'm-Really-Going-That-Way!"

"…"

"Ninja Can't-Let-You-Get-Away-With-That!"

"…"

"What the juice?! How can you know and use exactly the same ninja techniques like me?"

"Do you forget that actually I am you? We know entirely the same ninja techniques, fighting abilities, everything! The only difference is only that I won't shout out the name before every action. It acts like stupid."

"No way! That means…"

"You are right! You cannot defeat me since we have EQUAL power."

"Well, in that case, what if there is more than one 'me'? Ninja clones!" A large number of clones appeared behind Randy.

"Easy." Nomirandy snapped his fingers and a large number of clones appeared behind.

"Don't tell me that even the clone number is the same! It's honkin' wonk!"

"You understand so fast this time." The enemy grinned.

"Then how about this? Ninja Air Fist!" An air fist was ejected from the purple-haired teen's hands.

"Stop doing nonsense thi-" The villain was interrupted by the cream on his face. In the previous second, the air fist suddenly turned into a plate of cream and landed on the villain's face. The whole event happened so fast that the villain could not react.

"Ha! Got you! I am unpredictable! I just think about this move in the LAST moment." Randy gave out a victorious grin.

Then there was a dead silence. Nomirandy kept being motionless for a whole minute. The purplette was so into the feeling of victory that he was unable to realize it was actually the calm before the storm.

"Um, hello? It is just cream, you don't have to be shocked." The ninja lifted an eyebrow on his rival's reaction.

"You ignorant human!" Strong flames appeared behind the villain. The cream was burnt by the flames and disappeared. The face appeared was filled with anger. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life! You humiliated me! I will make you pay!"

"Hey take it easy man! I always play this with Howard." Randy was a bit startled by his clone's look.

"So this is the difference between the great Sorcerer and a shoob. As the new ruler of the world, I do not allow such thing to happen!" The hooded teen said furiously. "At first I would like to play with you a bit longer, but you ask for it!" The villain's hands gave out a kind of purple stank.

"Hey! What kind of stank is this? I haven't seen it before!" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! This is MY OWN stank, and it is more powerful than any stank you have ever seen!"

"What the cheese?" The stank instantly surrounded the ninja.

"You ought to feel lucky you are the first one to try it. Relax. You won't feel pain. It will be comfortable. Enjoy." The twin gave out a dangerous smile.

Randy tried to run away, but it was too late. He struggled, but the stank just surrounded him more tightly. His vision turned blurry, and he felt himself drift deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. He could faintly hear some laughter, but he was too dizzy to listen. Then everything went black…

—Outside Randy's mind—

"Just trust me, bro. It hurts me waaay more than it hurts you!" Danny said with guilt, freezing the dragon. The dragon roared and struggled with anger, but he was still under control.

"Just relax. I have lowered the harm caused. The aim is just to stop you from destroying. I promise my threat in Nasty Burger in the following week after this." The halfa sighed. "If only I have sphinx hair, so that I can stop you without hurting you."

"Hey Invis-o-Bill!" A yell came out.

"What's the matter, asshole? Besides, my name is Danny Phantom!" The ghost said without a gaze.

"A good news and a bad news, which one would you like to hear first?"

"Um…bad news." Danny said with a bad feeling.

"What can possibly be worse than one enemy? Two! Can't let the lizard have all the fun! I am joining the party!" The body of Randy Cunningham was transforming. His limbs were becoming more muscular; both his nails and teeth were sharpened; his eyes became emotionless.

"What?! Randy can't be defeated by a jerk like you!" The halfa was shocked and finally looked at the villain.

"I know it's unbelievable, but it is the FACT. My OWN stank can transform people with ANY kind of emotion. Actually I can also stank you too, so that the secret trio can become 'the monster trio'. But if in that case, there is no fun, right?"

"So…there is no such thing as 'good news', right?" The ghost teen facepalmed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The good news is of course you can be killed by the greatest controller of the world. This is the biggest honor for you!" The monstrous transformation was completed, now the body size of Randy was as huge as Jake. "Have you ever wondered what MY stanked form will be? I have. Even I cannot control the appearance of my stanked form. But luckily, this is not too ugly for me, a bit handsome perhaps." The enemy tidied up his look using a pool of water on the ground as a mirror.

"Randy…Jake…You two jerks…" Danny facepalmed deeper.

"So,yeah. Ghost boy, what will you do?" The monster grinned wickedly.


	13. Orbs Mission VIII

—Inside Randy's mind—

Randy opened his eyes. He tried to move his body but he couldn't. Then he realized that he was tied to a cross. He struggled but the chains did not break a bit.

"So you have finally woken up! Welcome to my Mind Prison!" A voice came out suddenly.

"Nomirandy…" The anger erupted immediately awoke the prisoner. The intense struggle produced some irritating sound from metal chains.

"Just calm down my friend, it will only make you feel worse."

"Just show up you shoob! Stop acting like a coward!"

"It indeed makes no difference, but as you wish…" Nomirandy appeared in front of the ninja, smiling evilly.

"So how are my friends?" The prisoner actually knew the answer, but he still held a tiny hope.

"Oh those heroes? Don't worry. They are taken care WELL." The enemy held double quotations on it.

"I warn you: touch my biffers and you are dead." Randy tried his best to glare at the villain, as this was the only thing he could do.

"As if you can do any REAL damage." The red-eyed teen punched the captive on the stomach, making him yelled in pain. "And this is my response." The villain forced the prisoner to look at him by lifting up his chin. "Do you really think you can fight against me, loser?"

"Being a hero means fighting back even it seems impossible. I will fight back eventually." His confidence did not diminish by the inferior situation, as if he was not imprisoned.

"Now I have understood why the Nomicon had chosen you as the ninja." The enemy released the lifting up. "Because you are dumb enough." The red-eyed teen burst out into a hysterical laughter. "Did you hear a saying: 'The greatest enemy is not others, but ourselves.'? It means me." He pointed a finger towards himself. "So how do you conquer your biggest enemy?"

"For these four years, I learnt that being a ninja is not about having bruce ninja skills or being popular, the most important is bearing the responsibility until the last minute. I will conquer anything blocking my way, even you."

"Then I have to disappoint you that you don't even stand a chance." The red-eyed teen's eyes let out a bloody glow. "Because your last minute will be coming soon."

"What do you want from me? You already have the body."

"Good question. Although I have control over the body, I don't have it over the mind. I need complete control, I mean COMPLETE. Even though you are in this situation, you still hold a portion in the mind."

"So you want me to turn to evil so that you can take entire control? Impossible!" It was Randy's turn to burst out into a hysterical laughter.

"Do you think so? We'll see." The villain changed the subject. "I just can't understand what you heroes are thinking. What's the point of saving those dumb people? You risk your life to save them, what do they pay back? Nothing. They just see your rescue as grunted. Am I right?"

"No! They cheer for me."

"Is that the best they can do? Besides, they also shout "Shoob!" on you, did you forget? Even your best friend Howard criticizes you, do I need to remind you? He even hosted a trash talk with his sister to announce how shoob you are in front of everyone. They even set a "Shoob Zone" for this. During the show, everyone only chanted "Shoob!" over and over. They are so stupid that they just follow what others tell them to do. They usually cheer for you, but they turn out to be fake."

"That's wrong! At last they respect me."

"That's also true, but did anyone vindicate for you along the show? NO! Nobody fight back for the great Ninja who saved everyone at least once, not even a single person!"

"Well…this is a complicated situation…"Randy's confidence was shattered. He just could not refute what his twin was saying.

"Just admit it. You can save their bodies, but you can't save their SOULS." The enemy smirked at his clone's reaction. "All you get from them is nothing but shame, so why do you still bother to rescue those shoobs? You are more superior to them, but why are you serving them? They should be the one serving you!"

"Errrr…" The prisoner just looked away from his half.

"Do I need to remind you those 'precious' moment?"

"No,no,no…" Unfortunately it was too late. The ninja's vision became blurry; he could barely hear the chanting "Shoob!" The chanting was so awful that he felt a bit dizzy.

"Is this terrible memory clearer to you now? Remember this moment, as this is the dark side of the people who you are saving every day. So now tell me: why do you rescue someone who laughs at you?"

Randy felt that he was falling into a black hole: lonely, helpless and…despair. He felt like he was falling deeper and deeper, as if it was bottomless. He thought: Yes…no one really cares about me…then why do I have to save them?...but…why do Danny and Jake do that? He suddenly reminded something, something that he asked his hero friends.

That was after Danny was almost shoved in his locker by his human enemy Dash, and saved by his hero pals.

* * *

—Outside Randy's mind—

"Stop playing this hide and seek game ghost boy. Where's that 'I'll defeat you!' Invis-o-Bill? If you show up now, I promise I won't hurt you…much. Oh, that won't be fun! How about a quick and painless death?" Nomirandy said with a wicked smile, riding the stanked dragon on the back.

Danny hid inside a pile of rubbles, thinking about the next move. Why the heck all the techniques and attacks are useless on them? Oh come on this is not my expertise! What takes you so long Randy?! Let's just hope he can make it before dinner. I'm starving…

"Found。you。Ghost。boy."Suddenly the shadow covering the halfa was gone, and a cold voice came out from behind, saying word by word. "Playtime is over, idiot."

 _Damn it._ was the last thought of the ghost teen.


	14. Flashback

**This is the whole incident how Danny was saved. I'll say this as an extra instead of part of the story because it's too long for Randy to think about the whole story in that urgent situation. However, I don't want to confuse you, I want to keep the whole story complete, so that you can get a clearer picture.**

* * *

The locker door swung open and Danny felt Dash grabbed onto him and lifted into the air. Just as the halfa was prepared for the inevitable pain of having to crush towards the locker and fold himself up to fit into the small space—

"Hey!"

The bully action was stopped. The duo turned to see two teenage boys hurrying towards them. One had tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes, while the shorter one had black hair with dark green highlights.

"What do you want?" Dash snapped at them, irritated that he was interrupted in the middle of his torment. He did not know these two teens since they were not students at Casper High School and the trio only met outside the school.

"Are you Dash Baxter?" The purple haired teen asked, pointing a finger at the bully.

"Why do you know my name? I don't know you!" Dash lifted an eyebrow. "Whoever you are, just don't step in my way or you'll be the same as this loser!" He swung the boy he was still holding.

"We are inspectors from The Behavioral Agency in this high school. We received reports that there were serious bully incidents recently, and we also got evidence that the initiator behind all these incidents is a student called Dash Baxter." The purplette said fluently, with a stern expression on his usually carefree gesture and his hands on his hips. A flicker of shock appeared on the shorter teen's facial expression when he heard what the taller teen said, but then he went back to normal.

The bully dropped both his jaw and Danny. The shorter teen soon helped the ghost boy up and asked him if he was okay, which Danny responded with a slight nod.

The purple haired teen continued his saying. "From the attitude you gave us just now, we strongly believe that you are the culprit of all those incidents. As for the punishment, you will be disqualified in this high school due to the seriousness of the incidents. That means you will be no longer a student at Casper High School."

Dash's jaw dropped even lower, as if he completely believed in what the stranger he met just a few minutes ago had said. His facial expression was filled with desperation in the moment. "No,no…" He knelt down and buried his face into his hands. "…I can't leave the school…" Then he crawled towards the taller teen, grabbed one of his legs and swung it repeatedly. "Please…I will do whatever you want, just cancel the punishment…please…I can't leave the school…" He started to cry.

The reaction of the bully was a bit unexpected to the trio, so the purple haired teen was stunned. After a while, he cleared his throat and said "As you have shown great sincerity to repent, we now consider to cancel the disqualification and give you the second chance."

The bully immediately stopped the swinging and looked up to the 'inspector'. "Really? Thanks a lot! I can continue to go to school now!" He stood up and celebrated himself. "Hooray! Hooray!"

"And one last thing: you better watch your behavior because there are spies like us inspecting, supervising the peace in the school. They can be anyone in this high school. Look out for yourself."

"You mean anyone can be the inspector like you?" Dash was startled by the 'fact'.

"Yes. We will keep watching you until the end of your school life."

"But wait a minute, if you guys are spies in the school, then how come I have never seen you two before? As well as the agency, I have never heard something like The Behavioral Agency in Amity Park before." Dash showed disbelief on his face.

"Errrrr…"

"This is because The Behavioral Agency is a secret agency in this high school. We have to keep its appearance a secret. That's usual that you haven't heard it before." The shorter teen spoke for the first time in front of Dash, imagining the agency was just like the Magical World he had been protecting so far.

"But…"

"No more questions! The lesser you know, the better. Keep our identities and agency a secret, or else we may reconsider your disqualification." The shorter teen tried his best to act tough and firm, despite his disadvantage of height.

"Yes sir!" The bully made a pose of salute to express homage.

"Now you may go." The shorter teen waved his hand.

Dash walked away, enjoying the happiness for getting rid of 'punishment'.

When Dash was out of sight, the trio sighed in relief.

"That's a nice one, bro!" Randy high-fived with Jake.

"Thank you guys, oh no, should I say behavioral inspectors? What kind of inspector is that? So weird." Danny grinned for the first time on that day.

"Said the ghost boy." Randy quipped.

"Why do you guys come? I remember we didn't plan to meet today."

"You looked kind of down yesterday, so we decided to come and take you out for pizza. We had waited so long outside the school, so I decided to use the Eye and Ear of the Dragon to look for you. Then we saw you were being bullied by Dash again, so we ran towards you and tried to handle the situation. Luckily we made it on time."

"Okay, my treat." The halfa gave out a thankful smile.

"But seriously? Behavioral Agency? How can you think of such a crazy idea? So ironically two students usually absent in classes are behavioral spies? Really so weird! Even I was shocked at what you were saying."

"So do you have any better idea? What will you say in front of that shoob?" The ninja boy shrugged. "It just pops out in my mind, sometimes even I don't know what I am saying, my mouth acts faster than my mind."

"By the way, am I acting really that obvious? I admit that I am having a really tough day. Got only a couple of hours of sleep and skipped meals due to ghost hunting, and had tests in almost every single lesson. After all these things, I really am in a bad mood to deal with Dash." The ghost boy sighed in exhaustion.

"Actually your whole expression tells us everything, except you say it from your mouth. So we come to support our hero friend." Jake gave out an encouraging grin.

"But how dare you two fool Dash? Fortunately he has never seen you before."

"Because he looks more wonk than the one you usually describe. Also, as you know, my body always acts faster than my brain. How can I stand to see my biffer being in that situation? And besides," Randy chuckled. "I don't think he is that smart enough to figure it out."

"Ha, that's a good point!" Jake high-fived with Randy again.

The loud growl from the ghost hunter's stomach interrupted the chat. "We can continue talking in the restaurant." He shut his locker door and ready to go. "Oh man I have not eaten for the whole long day! Let's go."

"Sure why not? Free pizzas here we go! But wait," An idea came out in Randy's mind. "how about eat in my home? Mom won't be there tonight."

"Yeah even better!"


	15. Orbs Mission IX

**You guys may think I'm dead, but in fact I'm not! What is dead indeed is my** **afflatus(facepalming...)**

* * *

—Flashback—

—In Randy's home—

"Pizzas are the best blessing after all those curses!" Danny yelled with excitement, biting the pizza in his hand.

"Along with Grave Puncher!" Randy added, playing the video game with pizza in his mouth.

"I know it right?" Jake took another pizza on the table. "By the way, thanks for the free pizzas."

"No need to thank for helping me tackle Dash."

"But how can you bear Dash? How many times is this for this week? Peace among students, is that too much to ask? Have you ever thought about using you ghost power to do something?"

"Of course I have thought about that, hundred times I will say. But when I thought about it, what makes me different from those bullies?"

"Of course different! You are only carrying out self-defense!"

"Actually there's not. We are both using our advantages for our OWN good."

"You just can't let the sense of hatred and revenge overwhelm you. Remember what's your power is TRULY for."

"But they are really so hateful sometimes…" The purplette muttered, thinking about Bash.

"I know it dude, my school has one too. But we can't let someone we hate MAKE US be the kind of person we hate, get that?"

"Jake gets a point. You said you had once tried to get revenge on Bash, what turns out at last?"

"Worse revenge…" The ninja facepalmed, remembering that how Bash took the weapon from his stepfather Mcfist to take revenge on the whole school. "That was wonk…"

"I know it, right?" The halfa smirked.

"Besides, using powers on personal issues just increases the risk of exposure. That's just not worth it."

"But how can you guys handle the hatred towards those shoobs? Don't you also have emotions?!"

"Of course we also hate people, but not them. They don't even WORTH it."

"Compared to the villains we are facing everyday as heroes, they don't mean a bullshit. The total bad things Brad did don't equal to a single bad thing the Dark Dragon did! We just don't want to put much effort on them."

"I see your point. Compared to his stepfather, Bash really don't mean a thing."

"Remember, a hero CAN also become a villain. They are different but similar at the same time. They both have unique powers, what makes them different is their INTENTIONS. Villains use their powers for THEMSELVES, heroes use theirs for OTHERS."

"Sometimes I think you are really honkin' bruce for saving others while being the Public Enemy Number One."

"Yea it sucks but if I don't protect the world from the ghosts, who will? I AM Danny Phantom. Plus, I just can't ignore a cry for help, that's what a hero is for."

The ninja slow-clapped for appreciation.

"So that's what you guys have learnt in these years?"

"This is just a bit. You still have waaaay more to learn."

"tt, you guys just become superheroes earlier than me by a few years."

"That already makes a difference. You really have a lot to learn, newbie!" Jake patted Randy's shoulder for encouragement.

"I admit I might be new on being a superhero, but I'm surely a master of Grave Puncher! I win again! Piece of cake! Winning with hands clapping is just not a big deal for a master!"

""Damn it!""

* * *

—Present—

"Okay…that loser is finally settled, now back to b…what?!" Nomirandy was surprised by the dazzling light emerged suddenly behind him, where his half was supposed to be.

The enemy turned to see such a scene: his copy was free of captive; the light was come from him; he was walking slowly towards him with determination in his eyes.

A flicker of shock appeared in the enemy's eyes, but he then turned back to the usual evil. "I have to admit you are a bit tough, just like a cockroach. But no matter how many times you stand up, loser will always be a loser!" Every kind of weapons you could think of appeared beside the villain and rushed towards the ninja, but they faded away when they almost touched him.

"A bit tough, huh?" The red-eyed teen licked his lips, followed by a new wave of attack. This time was chickens and roosters.

"I admit people don't treat their hero well, but there's one thing for certain: they NEED me."Randy kept on walking. "As long as they need me, I'll be here." The light from him became stronger with each step forward. "Being a hero is not about being the strongest, brucest or the most popular, it's about helping others when they are in need." The attacks faded away again. "This is what my hero biffers taught me."

"Oh come on! Those stupid statements again?! Can you say of something else?"

"I think the stupidest thing is that we are fighting against each other since we are the same person. Just stop this meaningless fight!"

"The same person? Huh! Then I'm the better version of you! People like me more and even your crush thinks I have brucer moves ! I can replace you to be the better 'Randy Cunningham'! I can make 'Randy Cunningham' be the ruler of the world! There's no place for you such a loser!"

"You can't defeat me. In my mind world, I understand that the strongest thing is not any imaginary weapon, it's my faith. With the strongest faith, I am undefeatable."

"Ha! You wish!" The villain transformed into his stanked form and rushed towards his copy.

Just before his clone rushed on him, Randy muttered, "Thank you for backing me up, bro. I know you guys are not gonna like it," he closed his eyes, "but I won't regret!" he opened his eyes again. His eyes at the moment were so firm that as if there was fire burning inside, seeming like some big but difficult decision was made by the eyes' owner.

* * *

—Outside Randy's mind—

"I had given you the choices, but you chose the tough one. Now this will be the last attack you can bear! Then you can be a full ghost!" The villain giggled venomously, preparing for the final strike.

The halfa, being stepped by the dragon's foot, making him unable to move; with his both worn-out body and suit; closed his eyes to prepare for the last hit.

But he could not feel any expected huge pain.

So he opened slightly his eyes.

Then he saw the monster in front of him was shivering; holding his head; seemed like there was something wrong with him.

In the next moment he realized the dragon above him was not right either. He felt the foot stepping on him became powerless. Then he looked up and saw the dragon became unconscious and started to fall, so he used his last effort to go intangible and moved away to prevent the further compress.

Danny was shocked by the whole thing, but then he figured out the reason. "Eventually you made it, you shoob." He smiled relievedly.

Both the villain and the dragon went back to their human forms and lied on the floor, being unconscious. Being exhausted, the halfa crawled towards his dragon pal and tried to wake him up.

"Hey? Jake? Are you okay?"

The dragon boy groaned and blinked open his eyes while rubbing his head. "What hit me? I feel like I just took down 50 members of the Huntsclan…"

"Well, you had fought a lot…" The ghost teen said with sarcasm. "Anyway, the battle is over."

"What? Already end?! Sounds like I have missed a lot!" A sense of disappointment could be seen from Jake.

"Oh no, you had contributed a lot in the fight. It's just that you don't know."

"Then why can't I remember…by the way dude, you get so injured. That asshole really got you into a tough time."

"Because this time the enemy is not one but two…" Danny muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. It's not important. I'll tell you later." The halfa was too tired to explain the whole thing.

"So the scrap book…" The dragon boy frowned.

"Yea, it's gone." The ghost chose to expose the fact they had already known.

"That asshole…"

"Don't worry! We can make a new one."

"But the photos…"

"We can check if our cameras or phones still have any of them. We took a lot when Randy is becoming the Tengu, right? Besides, even if we lost those photos, they are already in our memories. We can explain to him detail by detail through our mouths. That will sure be more specific and convincing than pictures, won't that?"

"Even if you say so…"

"That's okay! We have to trust Randy. Even if he loses his memory, there should be still SOMETHING remain inside of him. We should put faith in him."

"Yea, you're right! We should trust him. Although he is an idiot, he sure is not a jerk!" Smile finally appeared in Jake's face.

After simple bandaging, the duo felt strange about the still unconsciousness of their ex-enemy pal.

"Maybe you should go check him out?" Being both tired and hungry, Jake was no more patience.

"Sounds like you are the most exhausted one." Being tired, hungry AND heavily injured, Danny showed strong reluctance.

"Just quickly wake him up and rush to eat something! I don't want to carry this metal AGAIN! Just use whatever way to wake him up, hitting him or showing him a chicken whatever."

The ghost teen groaned, then overshadowed the ninja again.

"Randy? What takes you so long? Come on and head to somewhere to—" The halfa was startled by the scene in front of him that he stopped his sentence.

The place where he arrived was NOTHING, not even a sign of his biffer. Even a thought that he might had gone to a wrong place flowed into his mind, but Danny quickly denied it.

"Randy…?"


End file.
